


Undercover

by saga_starkiller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Developing Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saga_starkiller/pseuds/saga_starkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi padawan Anakin Skywalker has been assigned to his first mission alone. Obi-Wan is in sick bay recovering from injuries he received on their last mission. On Jedi Council's order, Anakin continues the mission to protect Senator Amidala alone.</p><p>Mace Windu has taken care of the arrangements of her secret hiding place, including a cover story to cover their true identities.</p><p>Tags and rating might be edited later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master Windu's Three Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off from my fic : [Unfinished Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5687170/)  
> You don't need to read it before this to understand though.
> 
> This is an alternative storyline to Episode II, where Obi-Wan and Anakin were already protecting Padmé when she was attacked. Obi-Wan was injured on attack leaving Anakin to continue alone.
> 
> English is not my first language so bear with me :)

Anakin Skywalker walked half a step behind Master Windu as they approached the entrance of Senator Amidala’s secret hiding place. Their welcoming committee was very low profile in order not to draw attention to the guests. They were led through a flourishing garden to the back terrace of the house. It was a big house, not quite a palace but luxurious and spacious and most importantly very private.

They had spent their journey talking casual. Master Windu had let Anakin fly and kept lightly chatting about his latest mission with Obi -Wan, a mission that went horribly wrong. It was meant to feel like they were just talking, but Anakin realized Master Windu was debriefing him. Obi-Wan was injured in the attack and was left to military bases sickbay to recover. For a moment Anakin had thought he had lost Obi-Wan but luckily they were both found by the bases rescue team. And, most importantly, their protege was saved and transported to a secure location. Here.

They were guided to a large sitting group at the terrace and were left there to enjoy refreshments. Mace Windu poured ice tea to a long glass and said “This is a good hiding place, just a regular looking house. We have arranged you a speeder and a small shuttle in case of emergency. And by emergency I mean her location is exposed and you need to leave. In that case, contact me asap and I’ll arrange another place. Otherwise I suggest you stay here. Her security crew is here as well, so you have back-up.”

Anakin nodded looking calm. “Yes, Master Windu.”

The door leading to terrace opened and Senator Padmé Amidala approached them, followed by her security guards. Her long ivory dress with multiple sheer layers of silk fluttered as she walked towards them. “Master Windu, Anakin! How good to see you!” She was genuinely happy to see them.

Both Jedi had stood up from their chairs and took a few steps to greet her. “Senator Amidala” Master Windu bowed his head and Anakin did the same.

“Please, my friends, let’s sit down. I am anxious to hear all about Master Kenobi. Is he all right?”

Anakin smiled and said “I am pleased to tell you that even he was seriously injured, he is well taken care of and should recover perfectly. He even wanted to join me on this continuation of our mission, but it would have been too soon.”

“So typical of him, always putting other people before himself. He is a true and a dear friend and I hope he will get better soon.” She smiled a bit and then her whole appearance changed to a more serious mode. “What is your plan from now on, Master Windu? I appreciate your efforts, but I can’t hide forever.”

“Senator, I have strict orders to keep you safe and out of Coruscant. There is a plot to assassinate you and we must find out who’s behind it. For now, this is the best way to protect you. We intend to keep you here hidden and have planned a cover story to help with this.”

“A cover story…?”

“Yes. I’ll explain it to you while we go through the other security issues together. I suggest that we take a tour of the premises.”

“If that’s what you think is the best.” She glanced quickly at Anakin who shrugged implying he knew as much as she about this part of the arrangements.

Master Windu led them inside the house and started to explain. “This house belongs to a trusted ally who wishes to stay anonymous. His name is not important and it is not public knowledge that he’s the owner of this house. We have used this place before and it has been very good. Local inhabitants know someone rich owns it and they think he rents it so if anyone asks….you have rented this place for a month. Senator Amidala, Anakin….your cover story is that you are just married and spending your honeymoon here. “  


“But….” Anakin started. Master Windu however continued. “Wait, Anakin. Save your questions and listen. Senator, your security guards will be gardener, chef and janitor of the house. Your chambermaidens will be housekeepers. This explains all these people in the house – you’re a rich couple and you can afford it. If anyone visits, this is the story you will have to stick to not to raise any suspicion.”

Senator Amidala looked thoughtful and then nodded. “I understand. This arrangement is highly unusual, but so is the situation.”

“Master, can we go through how this will work in practice? How should we make this look credible if someone is watching us?” Anakin had a million questions but was too intimidated to ask any more, hoping this general question would produce the answers he was looking for.

“First, it has to look like you’re sleeping in the same room. There is view to the house from the other side and actually you can see the bedroom door from there. But what can’t be seen is that the bedroom is actually two rooms – a master bedroom for Senator and a smaller attached room for you, Anakin. Both rooms have their own bathrooms, so you’ll have your privacy. But if anyone’s watching, it’ll look like you share the room. “

“Oh. Then this no different to what we’ve done before. We did sleep in the next room to Senator with Obi-Wan as well.” Anakin said thinking at the same time: _Obi-Wan isn’t here now._

“Second: spend your time together. You would do this of course anyway when protecting her, but now you can be more creative. Make it look like you enjoy it even if it might get boring. If she wants to read a book, go and grab a book yourself and join her. If she wants to take a walk, prepare a picnic basket and go with her.”

“I think we can manage that, can we Senator?” Anakin asked.

“You will probably be so tired of me in the end that you will never want to hear from me again.” She smiled and Anakin knew she was joking.

“Third” continued Master Windu, “if anyone comes to visit for any reason, play along. Be a husband and a wife. Hold hands, use your first names, remember the roles of the staff. Learn your story, make up the details together. If something is asked and you don’t have the answer, let Anakin answer. I don’t expect anyone to come, but you never know. “

Anakin and Senator Amidala looked each other confused. Anakin nodded first and she followed. “Padmé” he said and smiled. “Ani” she said back. Master Windu looked pleased. “Good. Now let’s take a tour of the house and check the alarm system and I’ll show you the training area so you can keep up with your lightsabre practices.”

 


	2. Awkward situations

Anakin had settled in his room. Master Windu had called it the small bedroom but by any standards the room was huge. It had a walk-in closet, spacious bathroom and bed was big enough to accommodate a whole group of Jedi. He had travelled a lot with Obi-Wan but usually their living arrangements were quite modest. This was something else.

Everything was taken care of. He was surprised to find his own clothes in the closet as well as some new ones to suit better with the cover story. If they had to leave the house for any reason he hardly could leave in his Jedi robes. He had also been provided with a new comlink to replace the one that was damaged beyond repair when they were attacked.

His room was on the second floor and had a huge window which was more like a glass wall. Good thing was that from the outside the window looked just like black, shiny wall. But from the inside he could see a magnificent view to the mountains and the valley. The door separating his room from Padmé’s was a sliding door with good soundproofing. He had thought there would be a lounge or something between their rooms but actually he had to walk through her bedroom to reach his, which made him nervous. This was definitely new to him.

Padmé’s bedroom was twice as big as his and had similar glass wall with a view to the mountains. Her room had separate living area with a fireplace and her bed was a majestic four poster bed. He knew he would have to search her room for security reasons every night so he would become familiar with it, but at first glance it looked pompous to him.

Outside their room was a corridor with a bright glass wall, leaving the bedroom door exposed to anyone outside. On the other end of the corridor was an entrance to a large lounge with access to the other bedrooms and library and living area. On the ground floor there was more living area and a luxurious spa as well as access to the garden.

Anakin left his room and walked to the bedroom door. He could hear she was in her walk-in closet going through clothes. “Milady, I am ready when you are”

“Ani, it’s Padmé! We have to get used to this.” she laughed. “I am ready in a minute. Just grabbing something to cover my shoulders. The sun here burns you very quickly if you don’t protect your skin.”

Anakin sat on a couch in the living area, waiting for her. “Take your time, Padmé. We’re not in a hurry. It’s not like we are missing our shuttle or something. It’s just lunch.” She really took her time and Anakin listened to sounds of coat hangers clinging and zippers being opened and closed. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Women. Maybe this is what Obi-Wan meant by saying women mean trouble to a Jedi._

After what felt like an eternity, she emerged from her closet and looked at him shyly. “Will this do…?” He didn’t find the words quick enough “Oh, yes….that will do. I mean, you look absolutely beautiful in that. Not that you don’t look always beautiful… what I meant to say is… “ She smiled and said “Thank you Ani”

She had changed her earlier formal dress to something more casual. The dress was long, light grey, with narrow shoulder straps. It was loosely figure hugging and made of thin fabric. She had a lace cape of same light grey colour to match the dress and protect the pale skin the dress exposed.

“Shall we?” he said and offered his hand to her. _This is not happening_ he thought. _This is not real. I will wake up soon in my own bed and Obi-Wan is snoring in the next room._

They had lunch in the garden and decided on the details of their cover story. “I am a pilot. That’s the only profession I can think of. After all, I can fly anything.”

“And how did we meet, a pilot and a poor, lonely rich girl?” she teased him.

“I was working for your father, maybe? “

“Sounds credible enough. Maybe you even were my personal pilot and I simply couldn’t resist you?”

“That’s how it always is with women and me, you know…no one can really resist me” he laughed.

“Oh, Ani!” She bursted into laughter and slapped him playfully with her napkin.

Once they stopped laughing, she looked at him more seriously but still smiling. “You know, it’s good to laugh for a change. Lately my life has been about everything else but laughter and joy. I needed this.”

“We’re doing everything to protect you and find out who’s behind this all. So you can go back to your normal life again. That’s what I’m here for.”

“I know. Thank you for being such a good friend. I am happy it is you who’s here”

After the lunch they took an afternoon walk in the garden to get to know the place. “We should pay attention to escape routes.” he said, adding “Just in case. We should be perfectly safe here, but it is my job to be prepared for the worst.” She nodded. “As you know, we have a shuttle prepared. It is ready to take off anytime and it’s kept here” He led her behind a group of large trees where the shuttle was hidden. “It doesn’t look like much, but believe me, it’s fast. It is packed with supplies for three days. In case we need to leave, we will meet here.”

She nodded again, looking very serious. “This makes it all so real again. Sometimes I feel like everything was just a nightmare and not real at all”

“I know. Me too, I mean like when Obi-Wan was wounded and I thought he was dead. And when I gave your pilot the order to leave and contact Master Windu, I was actually sure I would die too.”

“What happened? How did you make it out there alive?”

“A rescue crew from a nearby military base came. They found me and it turned out later that another team had earlier rescued Obi-Wan. He had been shot and he had fallen, hitting his head hard enough to be unconscious. But there was a long night I spent alone thinking I lost him.”

“Anakin, I’m so sorry” She hugged him.

“It turned out pretty well after all.” He tried to hug her back in a manner that was friendly, but implied nothing else, which turned out to be difficult. Her hair had a light but sensual scent that reminded Anakin of all the things he shouldn’t be thinking about right now. To his horror he realized his body was reacting to her closeness in an unexpected way. He pushed himself a bit farther from her trying to hide his developing erection and offered his hand to her. “Shall we continue? Would you mind following me to the training field? I’d be a lousy protector if I didn’t do my lightsabre practises.”

“I’d love to watch you train”

Training field was an outdoor area but it was decked to protect from the sun. Open sides were growing some kind of vine that made the field very private and thus safe to carry out the fine art of lightsabre exercises without compromising their cover story. Anakin removed his outer tunic revealing a sleeveless tunic that left his muscular and tanned arms bare. Padmé sat watching him preparing to first series of exercises. He took a start position, ignited his sabre and lifted it up.

Padmé watched him perform his exercises. Sweat was running down his body as he followed through his routines, slashing with the saber, making sequences of movements and manoeuvres that seemed both unpredictable and premeditated. In the end of his last exercise he slashed the sabre down to almost hit the ground, killing his imagined enemy. His face was a warrior’s face when he held the sabre there, grinning and breathing heavily.

“Bravo, Ani!” Padmé said. “I have seen you in action before but what you do with that lightsabre never ceases to amaze me. I am in good hands!”

“Thank you” He was panting and sweat was running down his face as he clipped the lightsabre back to his belt and collected his tunic.

“You need to take a shower. And maybe have some refreshments as well. Thirsty?”

“Mmh. We should go back inside”

Anakin went straight to his room to have a quick shower. Padmé stayed downstairs talking with “the gardener”.

_I can’t do this. My body betrayed me and I will expose my feelings,_ he thought as the water ran down his body. He had decided not to let his feelings for Padmé disturb this mission, but then he didn’t know about Master Windu’s undercover plans. Plans that seemed to put him in a series of awkward situations with the woman he adored, loved and lusted for.


	3. Carpe Diem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand up goes the rating -I can't believe I wrote this. These characters seem to have a will on their own, that's all I have to say in my defense.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The darkness fell quickly leaving Anakin and Padmé sitting on the terrace in dim candlelight. They had eaten late dinner and were now sitting in silence that to Anakin was awkward.

Padmé had spent the rest of the day before the dinner reading while he had engaged himself in various activities in the same room such as lifting objects with the Force. He entertained himself moving fruits from a basket and decorative objects from a table, causing Padmé’s gaze to stray from her book as she smiled amused. When he couldn’t think of any new tricks, he sat on the floor on the other side of the living room, pretending to meditate but was really looking at her secretly. _She is so beautiful, her hair falling down to her perfect breasts and oh, how they move when she breathes and of Force how she licks her finger before turning the page._

Now she was sitting opposite him, smiling. “Some more wine, perhaps?” she asked.

“Thank you” Anakin felt the wine warming him but realized he had to be careful with drinking. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. She poured him another glass, still smiling.

“Do you think it’s getting too cold here? We can go inside if you like.” he asked.

“I’d like to sit here for a while if you don’t mind. I think there should be blankets here somewhere.”

He got up and went inside the house searching for blankets. When he returned, Padmé had moved from dining table to couch. She had brought their wine glasses and placed them on the table.

“Here you go, mylady…” he said wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. He sat next to her with the other blanket on his shoulders.

She sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around her. “Thank you, Ani.”

“Better now?”

“Mmh.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed again. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Like this meaning what exactly?”

“Free. Safe. Alive. I mean…. we both almost got killed just a few days ago. There is a plot to murder me and you have certainly had your share of aggressive negotiations lately… I can’t help but think this is good for both of us…to live a normal life we usually can’t indulge ourselves in. Even if it’s just borrowed and we have to return it.”

“Padmé… the danger is not over yet. You have been here only two days and I just arrived. It’s too early to say it’s over. “

“Oh, Ani, I do know that. But now I’d like to pretend everything around us is real and seize the moment.”

He gently wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, careful to keep it in friend-level. “Please do so. I do understand what you mean and it’s not too often I get to do things like this. Well, never, that is”

She giggled and said “I can imagine. If Obi-Wan was here, you wouldn’t be sitting here, watching the stars and drinking red wine with me, would you?”

“Most certainly not. Because it’s an early morning tomorrow and how am I going to be up to my morning meditation if I’m staying up all night?” he laughed. “But seriously, Jedi do go out sometimes and we do drink too. Me and Obi-Wan do go out together, not very often though.”

“You’ve gone out partying with Obi-Wan? You can do that with your Master?”

“Yes, it’s not that uncommon. And even if we do disagree whether I’m ready to take my tests or not, Obi-Wan really is a fine man and the best Master there is.”

“I know.” she smiled. “By saying you never get to do this you meant dining with a woman .”

“That’s certainly not part of Jedi training. I guess those long, boring diplomatic dinners don’t count.”

“Then you are naturally gifted, because I am enjoying the evening and your company.”

“I am enjoying you company very much, too” he said quietly and a silence, not awkward anymore, fell between them.

She broke the silence, turning hesitantly to him and saying “I guess kissing a woman was not part of your Jedi training, either….” before reaching her hand to his neck pulling them closer and pressing her lips to his. She took his lower lip between her lips and sucked it gently, waiting for him to either play along or stop her. He was taken by surprise and knew he’d better stop before anything else started but the sensations from their lips and tongues meeting was overwhelming and silencing the voice of his conscience. He didn’t stop but allowed Padmé to continue exploring with her tongue and he was kissing her back unleashing his passion for her.

Their lips parted and both were breathing heavily. “No, there was no such a lesson. But I’m a quick learner.” he whispered eyes closed before claiming her lips again, this time more demanding and needy. He touched her cheek and from there slid his palm down to her smooth and sensitive neck and further to caress her now bare shoulder. She moaned against his mouth encouraging him to continue further. Reluctantly he pulled away and collecting what was left of his sanity asked “What are we doing? We’re not supposed to…”

“We’re not…but I want to. Don’t you?”

“More than anything, but….we can’t!”

She bent her head back , closed her eyes and seemed to be either thinking or trying to calm herself down. Anakin, still holding her, bowed his head and waited for her to say something. Anything. His body had already reacted to their intense kissing in a way he couldn’t easily hide. His erection was painfully throbbing and his uncomfortable position offered a little help.

She lifted her head up slowly and looked at him determined but vulnerable. “Anakin. I think chastity is a greatly overrated virtue in these times. Our lives can be cut short any day. There are so many things I haven’t yet experienced and I know the same applies to you.” She licked her lips which made Anakin’s lower abdomen clench to a burning knot. “ Anakin, I don’t want to die as a virgin. I want to know what it’s like to make love. And I’d like to learn that with you.”

“Oh. I…. Oh.” He was out of words and not prepared for this. He had planned he could learn to know her during this mission, get her to fall for him and maybe sometime later –after months, perhaps- things would progress to this point. But there she was, in his arms, cheeks burning and eyes dark and deep with passion, asking him to make love to her. To be her first.

“Padmé….” He leaned forward and kissed her again, in a way that left no room for interpretations of his intentions. “Shall we go inside? I must search your room for security reasons….so it is safe for your highness.” He brushed his thumb against her cheek and lower lip and she nodded.

“You go first. I will follow in 10 minutes.” she whispered, nibbling his thumb with her lips.

 

Anakin had remarkable difficulties making it to the upstairs looking casual. He was thankful for having his Jedi cloak under which he could hide his arousal. He exchanged a few words with their undercover chef, letting him know he was going to do security check of Senator’s room. The guard left to join Padmé and to clean the table.

Anakin inspected their rooms, using the Force to feel if it was safe and looking inside closets, double checking everything. When he was sure everything was as it should, he disrobed his cloak and went to his own room. He couldn’t be sure if she would arrive alone so it would be better to be in his own room. Maybe one of the guards would escort her and it wouldn’t look good with him sitting in her living area.

His thoughts were distracted by sound of door opening. He could sense and hear she was alone, her cautious steps approaching his open door. “Anakin?”

“I’m here.” He walked to meet her at the door and pulled her to his arms. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you again, all grown up and handsome. The thought of dying without having said that, without having touched you, is unbearable. I want this. I want you.” She was very serious and talked intensively, in a low voice.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly, putting all his emotion in that long, lingering kiss. “Padmé…. This is first time for me too. I’m not sure how to proceed. I know only we should take it slowly. I don’t want to hurt you.”

She let her lace cape fall from her shoulders in a silent answer to Anakin’s hesitation. She turned and asked him to unzip her dress which he did with trembling hands. Soon she was standing before him wearing only her underwear and unbuckling his belt. He helped her and wriggled out of his tunics, letting her help with his pants. When they kissed the sensation of bare skin to bare skin was overwhelming and he was once again in trouble with his arousal. His erection was hard as a stone and he felt undeniable urge to rub it against her, searching for friction. He couldn’t help but buck his hips against her but to his surprise she wasn’t embarrassed about it. Instead, she moved her hand to his length and fondled it causing Anakin to moan and curse in surprise.

He took her hand and gently but firmly pulled it up to meet his lips. “Easy…I feel like I’m going to burst already” he said.

“It’s alright, Anakin. I think that’s more than likely to happen if this your first time, or so I’ve heard… It can be a good idea to let the pressure out before…we go through with it” she said, having that determined expression that made Anakin aware there was no point in resisting. “This should be about you” he tried anyway.

“It’s about both of us, isn’t it?” she said running her hands agonizingly slow down his body

“Mmh..Oh, Padmé, oh!” he moaned when he felt her hands on his hard length again, striking and sliding her fingers under his underwear to remove it. Soon he stood naked in front of her and their bodies joined in a passionate dance of hands caressing, lips meeting and tongues circling on a tender skin. She pulled them both to his bed and as they laid down, he took her hand and placed it on his length, putting his own hand on top of hers and showing her how to do it. “Start slow…yes…” he whispered and their lips met, his hands searching for ways to undress her. She worked him slow at first, speeding slowly as she felt he wanted more stimulation.

She stopped for a while and climbed to sit on Anakin, grinding her hips against his shaft while removing her bra. Her eyes were half shut and she was lost in this moment, high on the power trip she got from being able to control Anakin and to make him feel so good that he whimpered and moaned under her. She continued riding him wearing only her pants and letting him caress her breasts. His inexperienced hands soon found their way from tender light touches to pinching her nipples and making her as well moan with pleasure. She leaned down and kissed his neck, his chest and continued down, taking his length in her hand again and closing her mouth around it. She worked him with her hands, at the same time licking and sucking as much of him she could fit her mouth. His body was tense and he was shaking as he cried her name reaching the point of no return .

She was surprised by his release and the intensity of it. She quickly pulled him out of her mouth, continuing striking with her hand until he brought his hand to hers, guiding her to stop. “Oh, Anakin…” she whispered and climbed next him. “You…Padmé…that was mind blowing” he sobbed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

She slid her hand across his chest, leaning forward to kiss him, tempting him to continue their activities, rubbing her body against his. He took the advice, kissing her with a new self-confidence before pushing her to lie on her back. He kissed her neck, nibbling with his lips and teeth, taking her breasts into his palms, softly fondling them. She succumbed to his touch, shivering and moaning, ready to take everything he had to offer.

Anakin continued moving down her body, peppering kisses to her smooth skin on his way. When he reached her belly button, he kissed it slowly as if it was her mouth. Then he hesitating lifted his head and said “I need you to show me how to pleasure you”

She lifted her hips and Anakin took off her panties. She spread her thighs and moved her hand between them. Anakin watched her and soon followed her with his own fingers, moving in slow circular motion around her clit. “Like this..?” he asked when he saw her closing her eyes and gasping for breath.

“Mmh…” she moaned in compliance. The touch of his well-trained Jedi fingers was softer than she had expected and he learned quickly to vary the pressure and pace of his touch. He started to explore her with his other hand, trying to find her entrance. She was so wet and slippery and sliding his fingers feeling her folds drove him crazy. He was getting hard again and he felt the tight knot had returned in his lower abdomen. He carefully circled his index finger around her entrance before inserting it slowly inside her. She tensed and he felt how tight she was around his finger. “Does this hurt?” he asked.

“Yes….but it also feels good. Please…Anakin, continue”

He continued teasing her clit with other hand while he slowly moved his finger inside her. When she got more comfortable with his finger, he inserted another one, waiting for her to adjust again. She was very tense and he pulled his fingers out slowly and tried a different approach. He grabbed her hips and pulled her near him starting to lick and kiss her clitoris. She thrust her hips against his face and he gloried in her pleasure and his own ability to bring it. It didn’t take him long to make her go over the edge with loud moans.

He climbed to her side and held her. “That was amazing, Anakin”

“Did I hurt you? Cause I think I did?”

“It’s alright. If we are going to go through with it, it will hurt me at first.”

“ I just can’t see how is it even possible…I mean, I could barely put two fingers inside you. You’re so tiny “

She looked at him and felt his full erection pressing against her “I know. You’re bigger than I thought. But I trust you and I know you won’t hurt me more than is necessary. I can take it. We’ll go slowly, ok?”

“Just tell me if you want me to stop” he said, climbing on top of her and kissing her with passion and desire. He held his body up with his other arm trying not to crush her while guiding his hard member against her entrance. She was even more wet now and he pushed in carefully just an inch at first. He looked at her and she nodded giving permission to go further. He pushed a bit more until she felt so tight around him that he couldn’t continue. It was a moment of extreme closeness, their eyes locked and their bodies adjusting to each other and new sensations. “You can do it, Anakin “ she whispered and moved her hands to his buttocks, encouraging him. He pulled back a bit and thrust into her until he slowly slid all the way in. She gasped and whimpered but relaxed as Anakin stayed still and waited for her to adjust to him again. He started thrusting very slowly and soon realized he was so aroused himself that he would come very soon. He reached to rub her clit as he tried to concentrate on not coming yet. She made it worse by wrapping her legs around his waist and making all kinds of sweet noises as he thrust. It didn’t take him long until the pressure was unbearable. “Padmé…I can’t hold it, I’m coming” he moaned as he felt the waves of pleasure washing over him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, taking his release and riding the waves with him.

When he came back to his senses he carefully rolled off her to her side. “I’m sorry, Padmé. You felt way too good, I couldn’t hold it back any longer”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Wasn’t expecting my first time to even feel good and yet you made it an experience I will never forget. I think the next time will be better, don’t you?”

“The next time? You want to do this again?"

“I told you I wanted to learn and this was just the first lesson. I guess we must get some sleep first. Want to join me in shower? I think I’m a mess now and that’s mostly your fault, Ani.” She was smiling and glowing and practically purring.

“As the lady wishes. Shall we?” He rose up and offered her his hand.

They used her bigger bathroom and washed each other gently and affectionately. They curled together in her giant bed and fell asleep oblivious to the fact that Anakin’s bloodstained sheets would be giving them away the next morning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin could sense the atmosphere during the breakfast was slightly awkward, yet he couldn’t actually pinpoint what the reason was. He and Padmé had managed to arrive downstairs keeping up the appearances, chatting lightly and friendly. It had taken them, especially her, a lot of effort to concentrate on not thinking about last night. Anakin had taken advantage of meditation techniques Obi-Wan had taught him and was able to put distracting thoughts on the back of his mind.

They had planned their day schedule and Anakin was going to start his day with lightsabre practices again. He finished his tea and looked at Padmé raising a questioning brow. “Care to join me in the training field?”

“Actually” she said “I will have a word with the housekeepers first. There seems to be some problem. I’ll see you afterwards.”

“So be it. You know where to find me in case you need me” He gave her a suggestive smirk meant for her eyes only before leaving for his exercises.

Bright morning sun had evaporated all traces of last night's chill. It felt almost unreal to think about him and Padmé sitting under blankets now that sun was burning his skin when he walked to the training field. He had a fleeting thought about Obi-Wan as he felt the need to share some of his racing thoughts with his Master. He was told not to contact the Jedi Temple unless in case of emergency, but Obi-Wan was in a place that couldn’t be connected to Jedi and thus could be considered safe to contact. He did feel Obi-Wan through their bond and could tell he was serene as always. But that didn’t give him enough comfort to stop thinking about contacting him. He would understand, he’d been here, feeling these feelings himself.

He was halfway through his practice routine when she arrived. Something about her made him uneasy and he gave up on beginning a new sequence and instead shut off his sabre and walked to her. “Is everything alright?”

“Well, no, not really.” She looked troubled and hesitant, searching for words to express her concerns.

“Please, tell me. Is there some new information about your situation?”

“Oh, I nearly wish it was that. This is so embarrassing.” She blushed and bit her lip, looking away from Anakin.

“Well, the undercover housekeeper, the one that is my handmaiden...she made our beds this morning.”

“…And…?” He was still clueless as to why having a room cleaned by undercover housekeepers would make a huge problem.

“Anakin, don’t be stupid! Your sheets were apparently stained with my blood. Didn’t take her long to figure out the rest. And when you know what to look for the signs are obvious. Such as two wet towels in my bathroom while there’s zero in yours.”

“Shit. So, now she knows. What do we do about it?”

“I have no idea. I made her promise she wouldn’t tell anyone else and also made it clear that this is my private business. Or, our business. But I guess it all depends on whether she approves us or not. ”

“Do you want me to use Jedi mind tricks on her? Because, you know, I could make her forget” He had his wry sense of humour back after the initial shock of her news.

“Stop it, Anakin! There must be another solution to this. But in the meantime, I suggest we try to behave ourselves. No more smirking in public, please. If you fail to do that, you will make it impossible for me to behave. I do not have the self-discipline of a Jedi. Not when it concerns you. So let’s leave anything even mildly dubious behind closed doors.”

“Are you going to discuss this with her later? Because I think we can't just leave it like this. We need to know where her loyalties lie.”

“Yes, but I wanted to talk to you first. I don’t think she’s going to go around gossiping, but this is so embarrassing!”

“It doesn’t have to be. We have done nothing wrong. What happened last night was the most beautiful thing I can imagine and we’re not supposed to be embarrassed about it. I refuse to be!” He had a blush on his cheeks, from both the training and the heated conversation.

She looked at him, stunned by his intensity and the apparent depth of his feelings, shining through enough for a non Force-sensitive to feel them hit like waves. 

“Don’t you dare deliberately misinterpret me, Anakin. I am not ashamed of what we did but worried about it becoming public knowledge. It wouldn’t do any good for either of us. How do you think the Jedi Council would react if they knew about this?”

Anakin shook his head frustrated. “I haven’t thought that far yet. Let’s not worry until there’s a reason for it. So far it’s just you, me and her that know about us. Maybe it’s best that you use your extraordinary diplomatic skills to solve this.“ He smirked again, stepping closer to her and added: “Or I’ll have to reconsider using my Jedi mind tricks.”

She opened her mouth in an attempt to protest but he silenced her objections with a hungry kiss. She tried to resist him first but realizing they were definitely alone, she relaxed and reciprocated. She wrapped her arms around his neck and and stayed there clinging to him long after their lips parted. “Padmé,” he whispered “don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

“I know. What we have is not wrong. I care about you deeply, but I’d rather keep this between just you and me. At least for now.”

He listened to her silent, still holding her in his arms, surprised by hearing her say that. _She cares about me. It wasn’t just sex._ Something about Padmé seemed to blind him and he was not able to use the Force to read her mind like he could do with many other people. He was always a bit insecure interpreting her and didn’t quite know why but it made him feel uncomfortable and helpless.

“I care about you too. We’ll sort this out together. I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you in any way”

They leaned against each other, feeling the light breeze in the shade of the vines. She suddenly felt Anakin tensing and before she had time to react, he said in a quiet but serious voice: “Don’t get scared now, but we have company. There seems to be something in the garden. “

“What is it? Are we in danger?”

“I don’t think so…. it looks like a small hovercraft or maybe a messenger droid. I can’t see it properly. But we need to find out. There’s always a possibility it’s spying on us. Act like we’re just taking a break from our morning walk to cuddle, _Mrs Skywalker_.”

She blushed and said “Let’s go then. Where is it?”

“To your right.” he said, taking her under his arm when they started walking towards the unexpected visitor. On a closer look the intruder turned out to be a flying messanger droid, beeping and chirping when it detected Anakin.

“Where are you from, little guy?” he asked and got a bunch of excited chirps as response. Anakin lifted his gaze to the sky, looking for something. “I see. Let me see what you got”

The droid opened a small latch and presented a data chip, handing it over to Anakin. He smiled and gave the droid a pat. “Thank you. Now, go and be careful!”

“Now, what was that?” Padmé asked.

“A message droid. There’s something important in here” he said waving the data chip.

“A message? Are you sure it’s not some trick?”

“I’m sure. I have seen that droid before, in Jedi Temple. Let’s go inside and see what’s in here.” he said.

Anakin pushed the chip in the holoprojector. It contained coordinates to their next possible location and instructions about back up plan. There was also a recorded message from Master Windu on the data chip explaining the reasons for all this. They were being prepared for evacuation in case their location had been compromised.

"This is not good." he said when the holorecording had been switched off. "It seems someone has been trying to track your signal. Whoever they are, they are not giving up. I hope you haven't contacted anyone while we've been here?"

"I haven't." She was shocked, the feeling of being safe wiped away in seconds. “What do we do now?”

“Nothing, except continue not using your comm link. And if anything happens, we know now where we are going next. I need to put the coordinates in the shuttle’s navigation system.”

She sighed. “You do that. I’m going to go and have a talk with…you know.” She flashed a nervous smile and he nodded, trying to encourage her. “I'll enter the coordinates after I have commed Obi-Wan. I must let him know about our potential new location.”

He walked upstairs to his room and sat on his neatly made bed with new linen. He really needed to talk with Obi-Wan and not only because of possible relocation.

Anakin  was angry, tired and worried after his discussion with Obi-Wan. He had been scolded and even though he had expected that, it still hurt him. He had told his Master about their evacuation plan and continued with telling about this unusual undercover arrangement and of course Obi-Wan had figured out his inability to keep it professional. He knew Anakin too well not to - and to be honest, Anakin had wanted him to know. He needed advice or maybe even absolution but this time all he got from his Master was a "No, Anakin!" and an advanced lesson in attachment.

_So, sex is ok - as long as it doesn’t involve people you’re working with- but romantic feelings and attachment are not. Shit. I am in so much trouble, breaking all the rules at the same time. How can something that feels so right be wrong?_  

When Padmé entered her bedroom, Anakin was sitting on a chair in her living area. He dwell on disappointment and confusion when Padmé walked to him. She sat opposite to him, smiling mysteriously and asked “Do you want to hear about my meeting ?"

“Please.” He managed to smile, reaching his hand to hold hers.

“We have nothing to worry, she’s fine with this. She will keep us a secret if that’s what we wish. She said she could even help us spend time together. So, it seems we have an ally.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “She told me she hasn’t seen me this happy before. That she thinks I deserve some happiness in the middle of.... all this death and conflict." She looked at their hands, joined together on the table, his thumb striking her palm.

“Are you happy?” Anakin's voice was soft and his eyes were searching for hers. He had thought for a moment to put an end to this, to tell her that they just couldn’t continue, but hearing her talk about happiness made him soft inside. He wanted to embrace her and tell her he would continue doing whatever it was that he was doing just to keep her happy forever.

She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. "I am. I am so happy to be with you. But I am also confused and I just wish we were free from our obligations. I'm afraid that with all my duties I can't just pursue my own happiness"

"But you can. And right now, you _are_ free from your obligations. You were instructed to leave everything until those threatening your life have been caught."

"What about you then? You’re here _on duty._ ”

"A bit too late for that, don’t you think?” Anakin looked at her, with a gaze full of attention and affection “ I promised I would protect you and I tend to keep my promises. I said it before and I’m repeating it now: what we had was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me. I refuse to think we did something wrong.”

She was silent, processing what he said. He was very determined, strong and confident when expressing his opinions and she was easily tempted when he rose up and pulled her with him, embracing her and drowning her in small, sweet kisses. Yes, they would see where this path would take them.


End file.
